Contest Entries
by Kotomi Ichinose
Summary: My contest entries for a contest on the FMHQ/CN Social website.
1. BMO

**(( On FMHQ/CN Social, many writers are apart of a contest where you are assigned a random character and you must write a story for each character. Here are my entires! ))**

* * *

BMO woke up with a jolt in the middle of the night. Finn and Jake were asleep and rain was falling outside. BMO stood to look around, as he swore he heard a noise. Nothing was moving so he went back to sleep. He didn't sleep for very long, as he re-awoke to another bump. He jumped up onto Finn's bed to look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for a single lamp that was knocked over next to the dresser Jake slept in.

"Hello?" BMO called into the dark. There was no answer. BMO needed the find whoever was in the treehouse. He laid down and closed one eye, pretending to fall asleep. As he did, a small mouse appear from where the lamp was. BMO jumped up and grabbed the mouse.

"I caught you!" he said with joy. "You're a cute mouse, but you broke Finn and Jake's lamp. You must leave." BMO pranced over to the window and propped it open, then threw the mouse out, letting it plummet to the ground. BMO smiled, then went back to sleep.


	2. Cake The Cat

Cake awoke to a raging headache, causing her to roll out of the drawer she slept in. The sound caused by Cake hitting the ground awoke Fionna, who's hair was matted together and full of curls. Cake started to rub her head and stood up.

"What the math, Cake?" Fionna said getting out of her sleeping bag. "I could have slept for at least three more hours."

"I'm sorry, Fionna." Cake muttered, then she fell on her bum. "Ow." she squeaked, then rolled over on her side. Fionna scooped up her feline friend in her arms. "I have a headache. And now my stomach is starting to hurt..."

Fionna crawled down the ladder to the main living room, still carrying Cake. She set her down on the couch and gave her a glass of milk. "Drink this." Fionna said. "A glass of milk always helps my stomachaches. You stay here while I go get dressed, kay?" Cake nodded and started lapping the milk with her tongue. Fionna climbed the ladder and disappeared into the woodwork.

About twenty minutes later, Fionna emerged from the bedroom completely dressed in her signature outfit, complete with her rabbit hat. Cake was stretched out on the floor with an empty glass next to her. She was holding her stomach and was groaning in pain. Fionna walked over.

"Fionna, baby, you're going to need to take me to the doctor's!" Cake yelled. "This is not norm-oww!" She then proceeded to hiss. Fionna grabbed Cake and dashed out the door.

"Don't worry, Cake!" Fionna said putting her in her backpack. "Gumball will make you all better!"

* * *

Cake laid on a stretcher, almost in tears. Fionna sat by her on the floor while Prince Gumball was scribbling on a clipboard.

"Ok, Cake, I need one more test." Gumball said grabbing a needle from his tray of tools. "This is a simple blood test. I'll just take a sample and then run it through the scanners." Cake nodded.

"Just be gentle. Cake can't handle the sight of blood." Fionna said grabbing Cake's hand. Gumball placed a hand on Cake's side and placed the needle on her body.

"Just take a deep breathe..." he said, then injected the needle. Cake squeezed Fionna's hand and a single tear fell from her eyes. Gumball took the needle full of Cake's blood to another room and left the two adventurers to wait.

Shortly after Gumball left the room, he returned with a very confused look on his face. Fionna stood up and looked at him.

"So?" Fionna asked. Sweat started to shine her face. Gumball held up a clipboard.

"According to science..." he said. "Cake is... Pregnant!" Fionna's mouth dropped as Cake's eyes grew.

"Gumball, honey, you best be kidding!" Cake yelled.

"Science never lies, Cake. You are, indeed, pregnant. There's a whole litter in there. I'm sure you and Lord Monochromicorn will be great parents!" said Gumb~~~~~~~

* * *

"GUNTHER!" The Ice King yelled grabbing a book from Gunther's hand, causing her to scribble on the page. "The Fionna and Cake book is used for reading purposes only! Don't you dare spoil my beautiful work of art with a dumb Cake the Cat story!" Ice King tucked the book in his beard and walked out.


	3. Edd

**(( Fire belongs to ****Lauren the Looney ****))**

* * *

"Hey dork! Why don't you go home and cry!"

Edd ran to his house in tears. Of course the bullies got to him, yet again. Life for Edd wasn't the greatest, especially since the war started. Edd, or Double D as his only two friends called him, wasn't very manly. His arms were the size of twigs and he always wore this ugly black sock hat.

Depression was also baring down on the boy. The bullies in the Cul-De-Sac didn't help with that. They would call him names and tease him. Kevin would even go as far as to tell Edd he acted and sounded like a girl. Oh, and he's a guide in the war, which just adds to all the stress tumbling towards him.

Edd sat in his room. He pulled off his hat, revealing his matted and curly brown hair. His mother never cut his hair the way he wanted it, and his shampoo was made for dogs. Thanks for being cheep.

Should we bring up that Edd's parents are never home ether? Well, they aren't. Always on those fancy business trips, even when there's a war against aliens raging outside. One can only imagine what that does to him.

It was the middle of the summer, so Edd had his window open. Everyone that passed by could hear his sobs and screams. He had a journal that he would scribble on in between outbursts. He grabbed that and started writing. Edd would write small drabbles about a depressed girl, or he would write poetry. The only person who knew this was Ed, but he didn't have the IQ to understand that.

As Edd sobbed and wrote, a young girl drifted past his house. Silvania Romanov, better known as Fire, was the girl. She had the ability to float and she used Fire magic. Edd had a massive crush on this young girl, but he didn't think she noticed him. Sadly, she noticed his sobs. She floated up to his window and peaked inside to see the boy. Edd wiped his tears and stood up. He stumbled out of the room to use the bathroom.

Fire climbed into his room and grabbed his journal. She scribbled a note in it, then floated away. When Edd returned, he started writing again, only to notice a short note. He read;

Hey Sockhead.  
I heard you crying. Please don't be sad. I know those kids are jerks, but you can't let them get to you. There is always people out there who will love you for who you are. You have Eddy and Ed, and I'm here too! Remember that! I'm always here to talk and I love you!  
-Fire

Edd's face turned bright red. His crush wrote "I love you" in his journal! Oh happy day! He jumped up and yelled in joy, then landed on his bed, a smug look on his face.


End file.
